Centuries
by bluepandaninja
Summary: Kim had a normal, good life. But little did she know that, that would be ripped out of her hands over the next few weeks...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. I only own the plot (yada yada yada)**

* * *

Alarm bells rang and a ale figure ran out of a bank carrying a bag that seemed to be filled with money. He had a gun and knife on either side of his belt. He had brown shaggy hair and a mask to hide his face.

He ran like his life depended on it. Because... well you know... it sort of did. He kept on running and didn't stop. Police sirens could be heard in the distant but that only encouraged him to run faster and get away as soon as he could.

"Damn." He cursed when he arrived at a dead end. The only way out was to jump over the high fence, but that would be hard since his hands were full of bags of money and he wouldn't leave them behind.

The holler of the sirens got louder and louder, he panicked and threw the money over the high fence. He took a glance back ways and saw the police getting out of their cars and running towards the man. He chuckled a bit and then out two fingers to his forehead and mockingly saluted.

The cops ran up to him, trying to get him but he did a perfect flip over the fence and landed on his two feet, with his knees bent a bit.

The mysterious man looked back at the cops and saw the fire in their eyes.

He gave them a smirk and like that he ran away.

Unfortunately for him but fortunately for the rest of them... I think, I honestly don't know or don't care anymore, there was a female figure, glaring daggers at him.

If looks could kill, that dude would be dead. Times that by a billion.

The woman stood on top of a roof with her black hair flailing behind her through the wind. Her face too was covered by an orange mask.

They stood there glaring at each other for a bit and then they man started to run and jump on stuff until he was a roof ahead of her.

She glared at him again before charging at him. He did the same... but in the other direction.

So basically it was like a game of chasing... except if you got caught... you would most likely be killed or be brought into the police.

This continued on for a very long while until both got very tired and stopped leaning their hands on their knees trying to catch their breath.

The woman _thought_ that she caught her breath first. She reached for her knife that she kept tucked into a bracelet.

She ran towards the man but he moved out of the way smirking.

She growled and started to think up a plan. When the idea came to her head she secretly smirked.

She put down her knife on the ground and skid it across the roof floor to the edge. She put up her hands like she was trying to tame a wild animal.

The man looked confused and stared at her for a bit.

When he guard was down she ran up to him and cornered him between the edge of the roof and herself. She smiled a menacing smile and pulled out another knife that she kept hidden away.

She started to creep up towards him and tried to put the sharp blade at his throat. But before she could... he well-uh he jumped off of the roof.

She stood there bewildered and carefully peeked her head out trying to see if he was still alive.

When she saw that there was no body she shrugged to herself and jumped from roof to roof until you couldn't see her anymore.

Hanging off of the edge of a little beam that was sticking out, the man that was running let out a breath of relief.

He swung for a bit and then flipped up back onto the roof.

He smirked for a bit, but then his smirk suddenly turned into a frown when he noticed that the bags of money he had were gone.

* * *

"KIM!" A voice screeched from inside said girl's room. The walls were a light blue and green color. They were also covered with posters of bands, martial artists, gymnasts and skateboarders.

The girl named Kim groaned and rolled off of the queen sized bed she had been sleeping on. "I'm up. Mom. I'm up." She groaned.

"That's what you said the last three times Kim! You're gonna be late!" Her mom exclaimed exasperated.

Kim innocently shrugged before pushing her mom out the door and threw on a wolf top, skinny jeans and her worn out combat boots.

Kim ran down the stairs, jumping the last two and ran into the kitchen. She scanned over the food on the table before deciding on grabbing a cereal bar and a drink.

As soon as she finished eating she ran for her skateboard and shouted "Bye mom! Love you!"

"Love you too honey!" She got back as a response.

She skated to school as fast as she could down the road and into the 'dump' that parents call school.

"Hey Kim-Kat!" A voiced squealed. A girl around Kim's age with curly red hair and deep green eyes ran up to her and gave her the biggest bear-hug ever.

Kim returned the hug shouting, "Pipes!"

"How's your summer?" Piper asked overly excitedly. That was what Kim loved about Piper the most. She would always be overly excited about everything and loves everything and everyone, unless you got on her bad side than it would be like hell.

"Great how was yours?" Kim asked.

Together they walked into the school and bumped into there other friend, Milton Krumpnick.

"Hey Milton." They coursed together.

"Hey guys!" He greeted back. "Did you guys hear about the robbery last night?" He asked his eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Yeah. I can't believe that, that girl got back all of the money!" Piper exclaimed.

"I wonder who she is... I bet she's the nicest person ever..." Milton sighed dreamily.

Kim and Piper just exchanged glances and turned back to him looking at him weirdly. He just waved them off.

Kim and Piper shrugged and walked to their next class with Milton in front of them.

* * *

At the end of school, Kim, Milton and Piper were walking down to their favorite place on Earth. Their dojo.

"Hey ,Rudy!" They coursed as a man around his thirties walked out of a door with blinds that seemed to be his office.

"Hey guys!" He called back.

They all smiled at each other before sprinting of to their locker room.

Since there was only 3 people in the dojo, Rudy had installed an extra one for Kim. So Piper had one to herself. Milton had one to himself. And Kim had one to herself.

Kim smiled to herself as she looked around at all of the pictures on the walls, that she had stuck up there.

She still couldn't believe she was friends with those people. They were just crazy! But in the way of course.

Although sometimes they can be pretty mysterious.

Kim wondered what was up with that and thought nothing of it, but she sort of made a mental note to ask about what was going on between them all.

She glanced from picture to picture.

A picture of Kim, Milton, Piper and Rudy at the fun fair on wild mouse. Kim and Piper were doing the peace sign while Rudy and Milton were screaming their heads off.

Another picture was of Kim and Piper at a sleep over doing funny faces.

The last one she looked at before she was finished getting ready for karate was of herself, Rudy, Piper and Milton at there first tournament. That was 10 years ago when Kim, Piper and Milton were 5 and Rudy was about twenty... something.

She smiled as she walked out of her private locker room and went to practicing with a dummy.

But little did she know that, that would be ripped out of the palm of her hands in the next few weeks.

* * *

**A.N: What d'ya's think my lovely's? Hoped ya liked it. Also just a little advertisement for my own stuff. Yeah. I made myself on this really cool website called 'quotev' and I fell in love with it instantly. Don't ask me how I found out about it. I honestly forget :| My name on it is the same as this 'bluepandaninja' What to know what happens next? Let's leave that up to my imagination :p**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please?**


End file.
